creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures 3
has a modular metaroom design]] Creatures 3 is the third game in the Creatures series. The game features a spaceship called the Ark with terrariums in which Albian environments have been recreated, and which the Shee have now abandoned. The ship can be docked with the free Docking Station addon to provide a link to transfer Creatures to other users through the Warp. This game is no longer available in the shops in its original form, but it can be purchased as part of the Windows-only Creatures Exodus for Windows, the Windows+Mac dual format Creatures Exodus for Mac OS X, or the Linux-only Creatures Internet Edition for Linux. Game Requirements *Windows 95/98/ME/NT *Pentium 200MMX or faster *4x speed CD-ROM drive or faster *16-Bit sound card *2MB 16-Bit color SVGA display adapter (800x600 resolution minimum) *32 Mb RAM (64 Mb recommended) *300Mb of free hard drive space Creatures 3 was not made to work on the Windows XP operating system. Though similiar, this operating system is different from Windows 95/98/ME and thus it may be unstable or refuse to work at all. However, some users have reported that things work fine as long as: :The game / addon is installed by a user with complete administrator privileges. '' :''The game / addon is run only by a user with complete administrator privileges.''So make sure that this is the case. You must install (or reinstall if already installed) under a Windows XP user that has complete administrator privileges. Also, the game can only run (be played) by a user with the same privileges - ie, complete administrator privileges. History Creatures 3 was widely anticipated prior to its release in November 1999; although many who were still bitter about the rushed release of Creatures 2 decided not to buy it, some later relented. There were indeed a few problems at launch, but not on the same scale as the last game; most notably, some of the norns did not use the full range of facial expressions available to them, and a new genome had to be released to fix this problem. Read the Creatures 3 Credits, or find out more about how the backdrop images were made (more here). Interesting facts *The engine designed for Creatures 3 was actually released first in Creatures Adventures. fr:Creatures 3 Room list The rooms in Creatures 3 are: *Bridge *Engineering *Norn Terrarium *Jungle Terrarium *Desert Terrarium *Marine Terrarium *The Crypt *Learning Room Many other metarooms have been created as third-party addons - many of these require the use of the free Docking Station addon. Machines There are numerous machines all doing different things in C3. They may be linked together to do different things. Breed list Creatures 3 has the following creature breeds: *Bruin Norn *Bengal Norn *Civet Norn *Jungle Grendel *Desert Ettin Docking Station breeds: *ChiChi Norn Free breeds: *Magma Norn *Zebra Norn *Fallow Norn *Siamese Norn *Astro Norn *Harlequin Norn Creatures Mall breeds: *Bondi Norn *Treehugger Norn *Toxic Norn *Hardman Norn *Banshee Grendel There is an extensive list of breeds for Creatures 3 (and Docking Station). Game information * C3/DS CAOS Codes Related links *[[:Category: Creatures 3|'Creatures 3 category']] *Creatures Internet Edition *Creatures Exodus External links * Creatures 3 chemical list (backup) * Creatures 3 in the gameinfo wiki, including a detailed guide * Creatures3.com website (approved mirror) * [http://www.gamewaredevelopment.com/downloads/ Gameware's '''Creatures 3 Downloads'] Free downloads for Creatures 3 including Magma Norns, Yule Pack, Grettin Switch, BioPellets and Update. * Buy Creatures Exodus at GOG.com (Creatures 3 and Docking Station) Category: Creatures games Category: Creatures 3